Kategorija:Big red dog Clifford
thumbthumbthumbthumbthumb Clifford the Big Red Dog Clifford the Big Red Dog is an eponymously titled American children's book series about a big red dog named Clifford. It was first published in 1963 and was written by Norman Bridwell. The series helped establish Scholastic Books as a premier publishing company.needed Clifford was the runt of a litter of puppies and was chosen by a city child named Emily Elizabeth as her birthday present. No one expected him to grow, but Emily's love for her tiny red puppy changed him dramatically. Before long, he was over 25 feet (7.6 m) tall, forcing the Howard family to leave the city and move to the open spaces of Birdwell Island. Clifford: a male red dog whose appearance, disposition, and behavior are based on a giant "all-around" dog.1 Friendly, outgoing and helpful. He sometimes gets into trouble because of his size or is tempted into trouble by his friends and those he meets. His size, like giants in medieval legends, is inconsistent—he is often shown as being about 15' tall from paws to head, but can appear far larger: in one episode he removes the top of the lighthouse and swims out with it to guide the ferry through the fog to the dock. The character's name is based on the imaginary friend of creator Norman Bridwell's wife.2 His owner is Emily Elizabeth, to whom he is devoted. He has a mother, two brothers, and two sisters. His character was created when an editor at Harper & Row advised him to write a story to go along with one of his pictures. She picked out his sketch of a baby girl and a horse-sized bloodhound and casually said, "There might be a story in this," Bridwell remembers. 1 Emily Elizabeth Howard: Clifford's owner. A friendly, curious, and helpful eight year-old girl. She is frequently portrayed riding on his back. The best skater on the island, and also very good at soccer. She was named for creator Norman Bridwell's daughter and based on the imaginary adventures of Bridwell's wife.2 Cleo: A purple poodle who hates having her hair washed or bows being put in it. She is both sneaky and has a sharp tongue. She knows how to get others to do what she wants and is famous for playing tricks and getting her friends, Clifford and T-Bone, in trouble, though she always feels bad about it. Whenever one of them questions the quality of a plan, she is famous for saying, "Have I ever steered you wrong?". When they try to respond, she will say, "Don't answer that." She is a bit bossy and likes to lure her friends into temptations. T-Bone: Sheriff Lewis's dog. He is a yellow bulldog with orange spots. He is a little slow and silly, and has a crush on a sometimes appearing dog named Mimi, a Yorkie. He loves to eat and is always the most taken in by Cleo. Jetta: A human girl with black hair and always wearing a green sweater with its arms tied around her neck and blue jeans. She is usually arrogant, but can be sweet. She has a dog named Mac and insults Clifford a lot. Mac (or sometimes Blue): A blue great Dane, belonging to Jetta. He is also arrogant and sly, like Cleo, but he is nicer to Clifford than his owner. He has won many awards in shows, especially "Best Smile." Mimi: A brown Yorkie who wears a pink bow on her head. She sometimes visits the island and has a crush on T-Bone. KC: A three legged dog. His owner, Bruno, sometimes goes to the island to paint. In one episode he becomes Bruno's mother's heeler dog and says he will stay there forever. Clifford and the Big Parade 1998 Clifford and the Big Storm 1995 Clifford and the Grouchy Neighbors 1985 Clifford and the Halloween Parade 1999 Clifford at the Circus 1985 Clifford Barks! 2000 Clifford Counts 1 2 3 1998 Clifford Counts Bubbles 1992 Clifford Follows His Nose 1992 Clifford Gets a Job 1965 Clifford Goes to Dog School 2002 Clifford Goes to Hollywood 1980 Reissued in 2010 under the title: Clifford is a Star Clifford Goes to Washington 2005 Clifford Grows Up 1999 Clifford I Love You 1994 Pop-Up Clifford Keeps Cool 1998 Clifford Makes a Friend 1998 Clifford Makes the Team 2011 Clifford Takes a Trip 1966 Clifford the Champion 2009 Clifford the Firehouse Dog 1994 Clifford to the Rescue 2000 Clifford Visits the Hospital 2000 Clifford, the Big Red Dog 1963 Clifford, the Small Red Puppy 1972 Clifford, We Love You 1991 Clifford: Where is the Big Red Doggie? 1998 Clifford's ABC 1983 Clifford's Animal Sounds 1991 Clifford's Bathtime 1991 Clifford's Bedtime 1991 Clifford's Best Friend: A Story about Emily Elizabeth 1998 Clifford's Big Book of Things to Know 1999 Clifford's Big Red Reader 2001 Clifford's Birthday Party 1988 Clifford's Busy Week 2002 Clifford's Hanukkah 1984 Clifford's Class Trip 2003 Clifford's Day with Dad 2003 Clifford's Family 1984 Clifford's First Autumn 1997 Clifford's First Christmas 1994 Clifford's First Easter 1995 Clifford's First Halloween 1995 Clifford's First School Day 1999 Clifford's First Sleepover 2004 Clifford's First Snow Day 1998 Clifford's First Valentine's Day 1997 Clifford's Furry Friends 2001 Clifford's Good Deeds 1985 Clifford's Halloween 1966 Clifford's Happy Days: A Pop-Up Book 1990 Clifford's Happy Easter 1994 Clifford's Happy Mother's Day 2001 Clifford's Kitten 1984 Clifford's Manners 1987 Clifford's Neighborhood: Lots to Learn All Around Town 2002 Clifford's Noisy Day 1992 Clifford's Opposites 2000 Clifford's Pals 1985 Reissued in 2010 under the title: Clifford's Best Pals Clifford's Peek-And-Seek Animal Riddles 1997 Clifford's Peekaboo 1991 Clifford's Puppy Days 1989 Clifford's Puppy Fun: A Lift-The-Flap Board Book With Stickers 2001 Clifford's Riddles 1974 Clifford's Schoolhouse 2000 Clifford's Sports Day 1996 Clifford's Spring Clean-Up 1997 Clifford's Thanksgiving Visit 1993 Clifford's Tricks 1969 Clifford's Valentines 2001 Clifford's Word Book 1990 Count on Clifford 1985 Oops, Clifford! 1998 Where is Clifford? 1989 Adaptations Clifford The Big Red Dog with Laura Bush and many children at the White House Easter Egg Roll, 2007. In 1988, Nelvana, Wang Film Productions, and Family Home Entertainment released "Clifford's Fun With...", a videotape series with the theme song by Phillip Namanworth and Benjamin Goldstein. Brent Titcomb voiced Clifford, but sounded almost similar to Disney's Goofy. Lorimar Productions released the video "Clifford's Sing Along Adventure" around that same time. Warner Home Video rereleased it in the mid-1990s. Film In May 2012, it was reported that Illumination Entertainment, the company behind Despicable Me and Dr. Seuss' The Lorax, will make a live-action/animated feature film based on the book. Matt Lopez had been hired to write the script, while Chris Meledandri and Deborah Forte will produce the film.3 Television Further information: Clifford the Big Red Dog (TV series) Scholastic Studios produced a television adaptation shown on PBS Kids, which aired from 2000 to 2003. Video Games Original Series Clifford's Reading Clifford's Thinking Games Modern Series Clifford's Learning Activities Clifford's Music Clifford's Phonics Clifford's Big Puzzle Game (A Wendy's Kids' Meal DVD game, available for a limited time only) Kategorija:mans viedoklis par šo multfilmu